Your Wish is My Wish
by LadyArabell
Summary: Before the meeting at Rain Dinners, there was a heated moment between master and servant. Only one name raced through her mind as he dominated her. Crocodile one shot. CrocodilexOC. Rated M for explicit sexual content and strong language.


A/N: Hi! This is my first Crocodile one shot and this is also my first story I've ever shared! I absolutely love Crocodile and he's one of my favorite characters from _One Piece. _I'm just writing to show my love for these characters.

Please leave reviews or PM me! I love to hear what you guys think! :)

This oneshot contains explicit sexual content, so read at your discretion.

_One Piece_ belongs to Eiichiro Oda! I only own my character and the plot line.

* * *

I helplessly moaned into my hand, tears brimming on my lashes. His thrust was fierce. Violent and domineering. He didn't stop. I didn't think I ever wanted him to.

The moment I thought those words, Crocodile abruptly slapped his hips against mine and stilled his body. When he stopped, I didn't move a muscle, not wanting to aggravate him. My breaths stayed short and quiet as I waited there on the desk. The longer the time past, the more nervous I got. Sweat traveled lazily down my back, making me more aware of the time Crocodile spent staring at me. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Licking my lips, I looked over my shoulders.

"...Crocodile?" I always use his title in public. However, when we are alone I don't use it as often.

At the sound of his name, Crocodile's hold tightened on my hip, easily bruising my skin. He leaned forward and growled low, pressing his enormous chest against my back. I could feel his hot breath near my ear. It was unbearable having him so close. Having his delicious weight on my back ignited dark desires within me. He bucked into me once more, causing a silent shriek from my lips.

"Why are you so quiet today, Layla?" Honestly, he sounded curious and mischievous at the same time. He thrusted only once again to tease me.

"Mmhmph. What..." my breath labored, "what do you mean?" I tried to pivot my hips to get him to move and change the topic but his position remained rock solid.

His hand slithered up my stomach and reached my breast. He circled it gently before he squeezed it fiercely, forcing me to groan loudly. I caught myself and managed to stifle my murmur by biting on my finger.

"Not once have I heard your moans tonight. You know I enjoy hearing them." He said.

I knew that. However, right across the hall were their guests who arrived earlier today. His Baroque Works officers would hear me if I screamed.

"...There are g-guests in the dining area. They will hear me."

He pinched the tip of my breast and twisted it roughly between his fingertips. "Ignore them."

I bit my finger even tighter, attempting to keep my voice suppressed. It wasn't as easy he made it out to be. I was more self conscious then he was. Despite this, I won't be able to tolerate his stillness any longer. It was unbearable! To make matters worse, he started grinding his hips against mine, a motion that heightened my pleasure.

"Please Crocodile. Start moving!" I pleaded, craving for release.

"Ch." Crocodile's patience was thinning, his eyes narrowing in aggravation. He slammed his hook near my face, leaving an enormous hole on the surface of the desk. But I didn't flinch.

"I want to hear your cries, woman! Not your pleas. I want you to shout relentlessly as I _fuck _you." His deep voice growled into my ears, sending shivers down my spine. He roughly pulled my hand away from my mouth and moved his hips in a rapid rhythm, causing my arms to buckle on the desk. "You will scream. You will moan like a slut. You will not stay quiet, you hear? I want to hear that dirty mouth of yours crying out my name!" He suddenly jerked me from the desk and shoved me towards the wall.

Bracing myself against the wall, I quickly turned around to face him, feeling the butterflies flutter wilder than ever. Surprisingly, this anxious feeling was more pleasurable than uncomfortable. His dominance was sinfully delicious. And I loved it.

Without so much as breaking a sweat, he lifted me up, one leg in his hand and my other leg hanging in the hook. The hook was surprising comfortable because of the cool temperature of the metal. He pushed me high against the wall, and without warning, shoved himself deep all the way to my womb. He stretched me considerably, trying to fill me up to the last inch. Not even phased, he began to thrust even harder than he was just moments ago. I felt my brain go haywire as the pleasure consumed me. He was hitting all the right spots. Never missing a single one, he was ramming his cock against my wall to the point where my mind went insane. Yet, I wouldn't let my voice carry away. I bit my bottom lip to restrain it.

He growled deep in his throat. "Do not hold your voice, Layla. I won't say it again. I want you to scream." His eyes pierced mine, trying to force me to obey him. My restraint wavered, I could not stop the whimper from leaving my mouth.

"Crocodile- Ah!" His thrusts were relentless. "Please! T-There are people outside! They're going to hear- Ahhhhh!" The spot he just hit sent shock waves through my body.

"I couldn't care less about what those trash think. As far as I'm concerned," he pierced that same spot again, "they work for me. Now let me hear your voice!"

The pleasure was bundling all up. I wrapped my arms around his broad neck and circled my legs around his waist. I clung to him as he had his way with me. My control was breaking.

"What do you fear? Huh? What are you scared of?" he said, knowing that something was on my mind.

I never could hide secrets from him. He had this keen intuition and he always knew when something was up. I lowered my gaze, embarrassed. "I-It isn't good for your reputation...if people find out you're fooling around with your...servant."

For a moment, he appeared surprised. "Idiot." The word left his lips before he slammed me against the wall, the wind knocked right out of me. He pressed his forehead roughly against mine and stared steadily. "That's pathetic. You honestly think I care about something like that? I stopped thinking about such trivial things long ago." He buried his head into the side of my neck and continued to pounded me against the wall. His strokes reached the deepest part of me, erupting an overwhelming sensation only he has ever brought to me.

"Layla." My mind jumbled but I managed to focus on him. "Call my name. I want to hear it from your lips."

"B-But-" I said, my eyes worried.

He let out a strained grunt and wrapping his arms around me. He whispered into my ear. "Layla"

Hearing his soft voice won me over. His begging request wasn't something you hear frequently. I aimlessly nodded my head in response and clasped to his large body. I ran my hand through his black strands and held to him for dear life as he plunged further into me.

I finally released a strangling moan I've suppressed since the beginning and whimpered desperately into his ears. "Yes! So deep! So good! Uhhnn!" My nails raked his back as the pleasure became overwhelming. I forced my hips to move and sync with his aggressive rhythm, progressing my pleasure further. I felt my orgasm drawing near. "Crocodile!" I screamed.

He seemed to take my words as a signal and roared into the air, never losing his pace. Our hips collided and we lost ourselves in a world of heat and lust between us.

"Crocodile! Ahh! Ah! God yes!" I let my voice escalate and filled the room with my lewd moans.

Thrust. "That's it. Now, say my name." I could barely make out his words in between either of our groans.

"Ah...Crocodile." His name easily rolled off my tongue.

Thrust. His hips never stopped moving. "Say it again."

"Crocodile!" My nails dug into his back. I can feel him grow harder inside of me.

"Again!" Thrust.

"Crocodile!"

Thrust. "Again!" He barked.

"CROCODILE!" I threw my head back as I felt my body shatter, white spots appeared in my vision. My back instinctively arched against his as if I was burned. Despite this, I held onto him as if my life depended on it. His grip never loosened as the intense pleasure took over my senses and rendered me powerless. My body continued to shake uncontrollably, I couldn't help it. Waves of pleasure flowed through my body incessantly. I groaned and gasped for much-needed air. Never had my climax been this powerful.

Seeing such ecstasy on my face only brought Crocodile to his own peak. Thrusting once more, Crocodile bellowed out long and loud as he found his pleasure, spilling his seed within me. I closed my eyes and trembled in his arms, feeling his warmth deep inside me. I could sense his sensitivity from his release so I waited in his arms. He relished in his afterglow and held me against the wall and kept himself inside me. Minutes went by before he soften and moved both of us towards the desk and placed me on it.

I sighed when he released me and removed himself from my core. A mixture of our hot fluids trickled down my thighs. He seemed pleased by it. I panted softly, tired from our lovemaking, but I didn't let my body relax. I'm still have my responsibilities as his servant. Returning to my obedient persona, I reach over for a tissue and wiped him clean of the remains from our coupling.

As I was doing that, I felt his hand in my hair, stroking it softly. I look up at him, curious about his action. At that moment I wished I knew what was feeling. His eyes were tender and half-lidded, yet his lips were firm and stern. He exhaled lightly.

"Good work, my cute little servant." Then, he did the most surprising thing of all. He bent down and kissed me on the temple.

I sat there wide-eyed. He had never acted so fondly before. No, it wasn't the name calling. He always did that all the time. During our past encounters, he had never kissed me before. He said it himself that such actions made a person vulnerable, weak.

He left my side before I could respond, picking up his pants and slipping through them. I watched his back as he dressed, still amazed by him. I noted the red welts across his skin and a small amount of guilt surfaced in me. However, my conscience weren't enough to overcome the butterflies dancing in my stomach again. Goosebumps rose on my skin as my eyes followed his movements. This feeling wasn't one that was brought on because of lust. It was a different sensation altogether. Something more...intimate and warmhearted.

I touched my forehead, the same place his lips kissed my skin. I felt my face grow hot underneath my fingertip. In fact, my whole body was growing warm. Who knew I could actually feel this way.

My thoughts cut off as my uniform landed over my head.

"What are you doing? Get dressed." He said and threw his coat over his shoulder and smoothed his hair back in place.

I did as he commanded, putting the dress over my head. I fixed my hair in a quick bun and pinned it in place. My body wobbled as I stood, my lower regions still incredibly sore and tender. I didn't notice the smirk on his face as he watched. He walked to open the door but I stop him to tuck the corner of scarf in properly. I step back, clutching my hands together and bowing my head slightly, something I've learned to do as his servant.

"Layla," he said. His voice was low, soft even.

My eyes open at the sound of my name. I look at him, his back facing me. I waited.

"Alabasta will become our Utopia. I will find it. The True History, the Pluton." He paused to stare at his hook. I knew that he wasn't look at his hook, he was looking beyond it, his mind in a different place. "With the Pluton, the World Government will fall. And then I will be the one left to determine what 'justice' is!"

Those were words I heard him utter when his dream faded into darkness, and this new purpose replaced it. Those were words he cursed when he woke up to the new scar across his face. Those were words he said with pride, a wish he longed to come true. Listening to him, I did the only thing I knew was right. I bowed, keeping my body parallel to the ground and reflected his confidence. "Of course, Sir Crocodile. Your Utopia will prevail."

Your wish is my wish. I will always be by your side. No matter what.


End file.
